Love in Secret
by Karin Mazaki
Summary: Naruto has been Sasuke's secret lover for many years, decades. Sasuke reflects back on when it all began. When the passionate Naruto proved his love with a kiss. Adult situations.


Love in Secret

I just changed my name to Karin Mazaki, please make a note of it.

Sasuke woke up at dawn next to his lover. The early morning light touched Naruto's face. Sasuke could see a few gray hairs at his temple and laugh lines but it was still the face of the boy he fell in love with all those years ago. Sasuke's mind slipped back in time.

It was love at first sight. Naruto positive energy and never give up attitude intrigued Sasuke along with that face. Sasuke never saw such a cute face or bigger blue eyes. His first kiss was an accidental one with Naruto. He only felt that tingle with Naruto. Only Naruto made his stomach flip and his heart flutter. Sasuke had to push aside such feelings. Not only did Naruto not return his feelings at the time but it was illegal to indulge in such feelings. It was another reason to leave The Leaf and his heart behind.

Sasuke was amazed Naruto came for him. The passion Naruto displayed as he fought to bring Sasuke back confused Sasuke. Finally, Naruto admitted his feelings ran deeper than he realized. Until Sasuke left, until he saw him again, until they battled, Naruto didn't realize he loved him. But Naruto's feelings for Sasuke was stronger than for anyone else. He liked Hinata and Sakura but his feelings for Sasuke were hotter and more intense.

Sasuke doubted his declarations of love. He demanded proof. Naruto approached, smiled a gentler smile than Hinata has ever seen. He clasped Sasuke's face with both hands, looked deeply into his eyes and with a sincere voice said:

"I know it will take time for you to believe me but I love you."

For the second time Naruto kissed Sasuke. Sasuke felt the same tingling and fluttering from before. He sighed and Naruto dived into his mouth. Naruto groaned, shivered and grew hard. That day Sasuke was only convinced that Naruto desired him. He was satisfied with this. If he had to marry Sakura, it would be pleasant to have a lover on the side. A lover he could make love to without having to imagine golden hair, ocean blue eyes and a smile that lit up the room.

For months Naruto used his body to back up his words. His consistency convinced Sasuke at last and Sasuke accepted Naruto's love. When Sasuke woke up the next morning, he stared at Naruto's sleeping face, and then the blue eyes opened. A smile broke on his face and he said:

"Morning Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled with all of his love for Naruto.

"Good morning Naruto."

That was many years ago and in one of the many love nests the two hid away in.

Naruto became the Hokage and Sasuke was proud of his lover. Sakura got fed up with Sasuke's coldness and divorced him without ever knowing how hot he could be with Naruto. Naruto stayed married to Hinata because he had no reason to divorce her. They were comfortable together and a Hokage with an unstable home life is untrustworthy. Besides Naruto liked her, she was a good wife and mother. It wasn't her fault she couldn't fulfill his desires. Sasuke made his heart flutter and his body tingle. When Sasuke thrust deep inside of him, it was a connection that can only come from love.

Hinata wasn't the type of woman to suspect her husband who never looked at other women and was devoted to his work. No one would think twice of Naruto having a private meeting with Sasuke. There was any number of reasons for the pair to go away on overnight trips several times a year. So the two settled into a secret love life. A life that must be hidden, as what they were doing was against the law. And the people showed no sign of wishing to change the law, not that either man cared. As long as Sasuke could hold Naruto, he would ask for nothing more from the gods. It was enough that Naruto returned his feelings.

Sasuke tucked a grey hair behind his lover's ear. Naruto's pretty blue eyes fluttered open and crinkled into a smile. Just like all those years ago when Sasuke first accepted his love, Naruto smiled with all his love:

"Morning Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled his tender smile. The smile he reserved for Naruto alone.

"Good morning Naruto."

ceo

Please review.


End file.
